memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Our Continuing Mission/To Boldly Go
This is the pilot of . Plot The year is 2389. The USS Enterprise-E is under command of Penda Uhura, Nyota Uhura's great-granddaughter. They have been sent to evacuate Romulan refugees from a colony on Icaria in the former Neutral Zone. However, five Romulan birds of prey decloak behind them and open fire, crippling the vessel's shields. The Romulan terrorists, known as the Talons of Vengeance, overtake the Enterprise and kill or imprison all crewmembers. They head for Sector 001 at Warp 9.7. They fail to respond to the Federation's hails and the USS Kahless is sent to investigate. The Enterprise opens fire and all 231 crewmembers aboard Kahless are killed. The Enterprise reaches Pluto and blows up two science stations, and is engaged in orbit of Saturn by the Galaxy-class starships Gabriel and Janeway. The Gabriel is destroyed and the Janeway flees. They proceed to destroy a dock orbiting Europa and then destroy several mining stations in the asteroid belt. Finally, every available starship is sent to intercept. In the Battle of Utopia Planitia, twelve starships engage the Romulan terrorists. The Enterprise defeats half of the vessels and inflicts heavy damage on the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, but the ship is heavily damaged and cornered in orbit of Luna. In response, the Romulans make a suicide run on Armstrong City, killing 5 million people. 54 Romulans escaped on a cloaked bird-of-prey, hoping to attack San Francisco. However, the warbird was found by the Titan and Captain Riker opened fire, destroying the vessel. However, it managed to make several strikes on the Federation headquarters with photon torpedoes, killing 1200 citizens. And when the wreckage was inspected, 47 of the terrorists remained unaccounted for. Had they been vaporized… or possibly escaped? Captain Chase still remembered that day, back when he was a lieutenant commander at Deep Space Nine. He remembered the message that came from his old friend from the Academy, Captain Jane Shelby. "Alex," she had said, "I've got some bad news." He remembered the funeral. His brother, his father, his wife, the twins, Jack and Sally. Jack, a little boy who wanted to be a starship captain. Sally, who Captain Chase used to tell stories about the galaxy, and Starfleet, and strange aliens and interdimensional entities. His beautiful Bajoran wife, Maran Jade, whom he'd fallen in love with at first sight while serving at Galor IV. His brother Sam, who he'd grown up with. Hs father Finnegan, a mean-spirited old man who Chase had fought with so long he'd forgotten to say he loved him. All gone. Because they had given the Enterprise too many weapons. After the incident, they had plans for a new starship Enterprise, a Prometheus-class. Heavily armed to the teeth. A warship. They were making the same mistake all over again. Captain Chase knew he couldn't let that happen. He proposed an Enterprise-F that was lightly armed and heavily shielded. It wasn't a warship, it was an exploration vessel. Then came Admiral Keras, and the Borg.